


Нет никакого греха

by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Frozen_Melon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: Лорд Диаволо открывает для себя тот занимательный факт, что для ангелов секс — вовсе не грех, а прямо даже наоборот.Люцифер присоединяется к процессу.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer/Simeon (Shall we date? Obey Me!)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Obey Me 2020 драбблы и мини R-NC-21





	Нет никакого греха

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [There is no sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246106) by [Frozen_Melon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon)



— А кстати, Симеон, вот мне давно было интересно, — как бы невзначай начал Диаволо, когда они уже благополучно покончили с обсуждением кратковременного визита Люка в Дом Скорбей и его же неавторизованного доступа к гримуару в мавзолее, да и печеньки в вазе начали уже заканчиваться. Можно было, конечно, попросить Барбатоса принести еще, но сейчас Диаволо интересовали совсем не печеньки.

Симеон вопросительно уставился на него с выражением абсолютной невинности и доброжелательности на лице. Знал бы он, что за вопрос сейчас последует...

— ... это на Небесах нынче такая греховная мода, или ты таким образом выражаешь свои личные предпочтения?

Брови Симеона поползли вверх, но, к его чести, чаем он не поперхнулся и чашку не уронил, а аккуратненько поставил назад на блюдце и удивленно поинтересовался:

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Боюсь, я не совсем понимаю...

— Твою одежду, например?

Симеон продолжал таращиться на Диаволо с таким искренним недоумением, что тот почувствовал себя глупо.

— Ну, я имею в виду, посмотри на себя. Конечно, прятать такое тело было бы преступлением... — подмигнул Диаволо, оправившись от мгновенной заминки. — Но я никак не ожидал, что ангелы носят такие откровенные наряды. Но этот сюрприз нельзя назвать неприятным!

Симеон по-прежнему выглядел ошарашенным. Что, неужели он до сей поры никогда не замечал, во что одет?! Как-то даже нехорошо получилось...

Диаволо сочувственно подтолкнул к бедному ангелу поближе вазочку с последней печенюшкой.

— А что, в культуре демонов не принято оголять кожу? — отмер наконец Симеон. — Мне казалось, что многие здесь ходят в достаточно открытой одежде, да и ты сам в истинной форме тоже... Вероятно, это допустимо для хозяина, но неприлично для гостя?

Троллит, понял Диаволо. Точно троллит. Вон какое лицо невозмутимое.

Или нет?

Есть только один способ понять. Ну должен же он хоть как-то отреагировать!

— Симеон, ты выглядишь неприкрыто сексуально для, — Диаволо выделил это слово, — ангела. Отец Небесный позволяет своим детищам разгуливать в таком виде, как будто они родом из обители порока? Он не сделает тебе атата за эти голые бока и плечи? Да так не каждая суккуба на рабочем месте одевается!

Да, Симеон отреагировал. Но реакция эта оказалась совсем не такой, как Диаволо ожидал.

Ангел захохотал так, что в дверном проеме нарисовался встревоженный Барбатос. Диаволо кивком отпустил его: всё, мол, в порядке, разговор идет по плану, всё хорошо, всё отлично просто.

Отсмеявшись, Симеон взял-таки из вазы ту самую последнюю печенюшку и честно разломил ее пополам. Диаволо принял свою половинку, понимая: жест этот примирительный, мол, не сердись, преломляю с тобой хлеб вот, мы не враги, и вообще я не над тобой ржал, а так. Ну то есть над тобой, но не обидно.

— То есть для вас выглядеть сексуально, вызывать желание — это грех? — еще подрагивая от смеха, спросил Симеон.

— То есть как это «для нас»?! — настала очередь Диаволо чувствовать себя ошарашенным.

— Ну, секс вообще-то ничем не грешен сам по себе. У нас и, насколько я знаю, в человеческом мире, — уточнил Симеон. — Грешно, когда насильно или обманом... А если всё по желанию и к общей радости, то секс — это один из ликов любви, главного дара Отца.

У Диаволо было свое мнение насчет людей и их религиозно-половых сложностей, но... Что?! Ангелы на небесах занимаются — чем?!

— Любовью, Диаволо. Любовью, — все с той же своей вечной рассеянно-благожелательной улыбкой, но серьезно и твердо ответил Симеон и вдруг подмигнул: — И, кстати, Отец любит всех своих детей и сочтет не грехом, а добродетельным поступком, если один из них поделится этой любовью с существом другой расы!

— Намек понял, — усмехнулся Диаволо. — Если ты серьезно, то, может, позовем Люцифера?

Симеон кивнул, соглашаясь, и вдруг спохватился:

— А, я начинаю догадываться: ты же раньше из ангелов в основном только с ним и общался, верно? А он вечно носит очень закрытую одежду, даже теперь. И ты, видимо, думал, что мы все так ходим?

Диаволо ничего не оставалось, кроме как кивнуть, дописать и отправить сообщение да попросить у Барбатоса новую порцию чая и печенек, чтобы скоротать время в ожидании Люцифера.

***

Люцифер немного удивился идее (не самой идее, а ее внезапности, поправил бы он, если бы знал мысли Диаволо) участия Симеона, но не возражал.

Диаволо развязал пояс, повел бедрами, позволяя шелковистой материи шаровар соскользнуть вниз, и не без удовольствия отметил, как расширились глаза Симеона. Да уж, ангел наверняка не ожидал увидеть столь выдающийся инструмент! Член Диаволо был не только подобающей наследнику Девилдома длины, но и значительной толщины, которую еще увеличивали роговые пластины, покрывающие его, словно чешуйчатый доспех. Симеон с любопытной жадностью разглядывал красно-черные пластины и золотой геометрический узор на каждой из них, словно прикидывая, как с этим всем обращаться; а потом припал губами и начал медленно, с невыносимой неспешностью целовать ребристые края и неравномерные зазубрины. Диаволо с трудом сдерживал стоны, когда дерзкий язык Симеона проскальзывал в щели между пластинами и дразнил чувствительную кожу.

Симеон был уже без плаща, в какой-то момент успел его скинуть, и Люциферу оставалось расстегнуть и приспустить его брюки, уверенным и ловким (видимо, привычным — сам такое носил когда-то) движением что-то сделать с черным трико. Диаволо так и не успел понять, как устроен этот предмет ангельской одежды и как Люцифер его расстегнул, но Симеон внезапно оказался совершенно обнаженным, во всей своей, как бы каламбурно это ни звучало, неземной красе; из одежды на нем остались лишь длинные черные перчатки. Чтобы выбраться из упавших до щиколоток брюк, ему осталось только переступить ногами.

Симеон застонал и прогнулся, когда Люцифер властным, хозяйским движением огладил его бока и спину — бледные пальцы полосками молока на кофейно-темной коже. Диаволо не удержал и зарычал от нетерпения, стискивая голову ангела, принуждая ускориться — но движения Симеона оставались все так же мучительно неторопливыми, более того, наглец ухитрился извернуться и бросить на владыку Девилдома насмешливо-дразнящий взгляд, и Диаволо задохнулся от такого нахальства.

Люцифер нарочито небрежно помассировал бесстыдно выставленную ангельскую задницу, размазал порцию смазки — и вошел грубо, одним толчком, так, что Симеон застонал и попытался в первый момент отшатнуться, но здесь его уже крепко держали руки Диаволо. В наказание за строптивость Люцифер отвесил ангелу звучный шлепок, тот промычал что-то и с неожиданным энтузиазмом вильнул задом, подаваясь в его сторону. Диаволо даже засмеялся бы над удивлением на лице Люцифера, но тут язык Симеона нащупал еще одно чувствительное местечко на его члене, не прикрытое роговой броней, у самого основания, и это ощущение напрочь вышибло из его головы все другие мысли.

Люцифер двигался размеренно и неспешно, но всё же чуть быстрее, так что и Симеону пришлось ускорить ритм своих ласк, что только обрадовало Диаволо. Нахальный ангел, казалось, совсем не замечал, что его голову стискивает железной хваткой один демон, а ягодицы до синяков сжимает другой. Хм, а как будут выглядеть синяки на такой темной, бархатистой коже, внезапно заинтересовался Диаволо. Надо будет проверить...

— Нет уж, будешь трогать себя тогда и так, как тебе будет дозволено, — прошипел Люцифер, заламывая руку Симеона за спину; Диаволо догадался, что тот потянулся к собственному члену, чтобы и себе доставить немножко удовольствия.

И всё же этого зрелища было мало, быстрого и неожиданно умелого языка Симеона было недостаточно. Диаволо властно поднял голову ангела за подбородок, отстраняя от себя, жестом позвал Люцифера — тому два раза объяснять не пришлось. Ему даже не понадобилась смазка — столько осталось слюны, Симеон смотрел ошарашенно, как Люцифер с легкостью и без подготовки насадился на член Диаволо, скользнувший в его тесное нутро так, будто и не было всех этих торчащих краев и зазубрин. Диаволо, уже не в силах сдерживаться, толкался резко и жестко, так, что Люцифер вцепился в покрывало побелевшими пальцами, глухо рыча, чтобы не вскрикивать; Симеон же пылко обвил руками его торс — тоже красиво, черное на белом! — и скользнул ладонью под живот Люцифера, как будто зная, что трения о постель ему будет недостаточно, чтобы кончить. Диаволо рывком притянул Симеона к себе и оставил на нем от живота до шеи дорожку поцелуев, перешедших в глубокие укусы; он, конечно, старался сдержаться, но, кажется, все-таки рассек нежную ангельскую кожу в одном или двух местах, потому что почувствовал во рту знакомый железный привкус. Кровь у ангелов была точно такая же, как у демонов или людей — красная, и умирали они точно так же...

Это воспоминание стало последней каплей, его хватило, чтобы Диаволо зарычал снова, выплескиваясь в жадное нутро Люцифера. Кажется, он сжал при этом Симеона до боли, до крика, до хриплого воя — он уже не знал, почудилось или нет.

И, когда они уже лежали, обессиленные, взмокшие, сплетенные телами на сбившемся и испачканном покрывале (Диаволо залюбовался опять: так похожи и так зеркально противоположны были Люцифер и Симеон, демон и ангел, слоновая кость и черное дерево), странно и неуместно прозвучал хриплый смех. Смеялся Симеон.

— Вот видите, — устало и счастливо проговорил он осипшим голосом, облизывая с пальцев сперму — то ли свою, то ли Люцифера — и рассеянно потирая другой рукой окровавленный след на шее. — Нет никакого греха. Есть любовь.


End file.
